Kingdom Hearts: Intermission
by Lu.M96
Summary: Os irmãos só passavam mais um dia normal com a família. Mas tudo isto mudou, quando misteriosamente seu mundo foi destruído... Como serão suas vidas agora?          Reviews, please? :3
1. Prelúdio

Prelúdio

Tudo o que eu me lembrava daquela noite era um caos total. As lembranças sempre viam em enxurradas, invadindo a minha mente de medo e pesar.

Mesmo fazendo oito anos, eu ainda me assusto.

Não passava de mais um dia normal. Minha família e eu fomos ao clube, só para passar a tarde. Jogamos uma bola, almoçamos, demos risada. (Minha mãe sempre me dizia que eu tinha um sentido extra para perceber as coisas, mesmo só com cinco anos).

Foi quando tudo começou... o céu começou a escurecer, um vento frio de arrepiar a espinha percorreu todo meu corpo, enquanto uma escuridão sem igual se baixava no mundo. Assustada, eu agarrei a mão de meu irmãozinho – naquela época, só com dois anos – e tentei enxergar em volta. Tudo havia sumido.

Meus pais, o céu, e até mesmo o chão!

Eu percebi que Léo estava chorando, então eu o abracei e chorei com ele.

De repente, eu ouvi uma voz, e sem entender o que dizia, perguntei quem era ela. Mas o que eu vi a seguir respondeu tudo. Meu mundo voltou, só que dessa vez estava tudo destruído, caindo aos pedaços, como se não houvesse ninguém lá há anos... Mas a pior parte foi o chão – coberto de pessoas caídas.

Então, uma luz, como se fosse uma porta gigante, se abriu diante de nós, e sem pensar duas vezes, puxei meu irmão comigo lá para dentro.

* * *

Aquela foi umas das noites mais impressionantes para Sora e Riku. Milhões de meteoros caindo do céu, junto com aquele brilho no céu, como se algo tivesse explodido. Os pequenos mal sabiam o que estava por vir...


	2. O Começo

A próxima coisa de que me lembro foi de acordar com alguém chorando o meu nome. Atordoada, eu sentei, olhando para os lados. Mas aonde é que eu estava? Numa cabana?

Pelo menos é o que parecia, uma cabana simples, sem nada dentro. Olhei para os lados, e achei o motivo de eu ter acordado: meu irmão estava sentado num cantinho, com o dedão na boca, chorando feito um condenado. Eu me aproximei dele, engatinhando, e perguntei:

- O que foi, Léozinho?

Olhando para mim, ele "respondeu":

- Fome, Táta! – eu não sei até hoje porque ele me chama de Táta. E meu nome não tem nada a ver com Táta. Mas pelo menos eu conseguia entender o que ele estava falando.

Eu me levantei, e, fazendo um gesto para ele me seguir,saí da cabana. E mesmo com meu limitado conhecimento das coisas, eu pude perceber que estávamos no meio de uma floresta. Isso mesmo, uma floresta. Mesmo confusa, o compromisso com meu estomago era mais importante, então eu segui na minúscula trilha a minha frente.

Nossa, como nós andamos!

Uma eternidade depois, saímos da maldita floresta, ambos suados, sujos, e cheios de minúsculos cortinhos (como eu ia saber que uma floresta possuía tantos arbustos e galhos super baixos?).

Léo não tinha parado de chorar sequer um segundinho, então naquele momento eu estava com uma vontade louca de bater com a cabeça dele na árvore mais próxima... mas eu não podia fazer isso! Senão ele ia chorar ainda mais!

A nossa frente, estava à cena mais bonita que eu já vira. Um lindo pôr-do-sol banhava a paisagem - e que paisagem! O lugar era um belo vilarejo, o chão de pedra, e lindas casinhas de praia. Mais à frente, eu pude ver uma pequena praia, e o mar imenso se afastando a distância.

Os olhinhos de meu irmão estavam brilhando. Ele até parou de chorar! Com seus pequenos passinhos de neném, ele soltou minha mão, e saiu correndo na minha frente, gritando "Paia!". Eu saí correndo atrás dele, feliz da vida. E bom, podemos dizer que no meio do caminho (que era uma bela descida) havia um "poste". Poste, porque um homem gigantesco – a meu ponto de vista – bloqueou nossa passagem. Com uma voz amável, ele perguntou:

- Onde você está indo, pequenino?

Mas à parte "boa" é que eu vinha no embalo da ladeira e atropelei meu irmão, caindo de bunda para o alto, na frente do homenzarrão. E pior, ele começou a rir de minha cara, enquanto meu irmão voltava a chorar.

- Calma garotinha!- e percebendo nossa aparência, ele perguntou, agachando na minha frente (e me fazendo me sentir menor ainda):

- Porque vocês estão tão sujos?! Aliás, eu nunca vi vocês aqui na ilha... Quem são seus pais?

E lembrando subitamente do dia anterior comecei a chorar descontroladamente, fazendo coro com meu irmão. Nós devíamos ter perturbado o pobre homem, porque ele me puxou para perto, afagando o alto de minha cabeça, e falando palavras carinhosas para nós. Mas eu nem estava prestando atenção, e perguntas não paravam de aparecer na minha cabeça. Porque ficou tudo escuro? O que era aquela voz? Cadê mamãe e papai? Porque aquelas pessoas estavam caídas?

Fui trazida de volta à realidade com o Léo me chamando. O homem percebeu, e perguntou com uma cara de dúvida:

- Seu nome então é Táta? – eu quase ri de sua cara, prestando atenção em sua aparência. Ele era super alto e forte, usava uma espécie de armadura em seu tênis, e tinha um círculo de metal em seu ombro, junto com o resto do braço. Ele parecia ter uns dezenove anos, seu rosto era comprido, as sobrancelhas finas, e os olhos puxados, como os de um japonês. Mas o mais engraçado era seu cabelo. Tinha duas mechas compridas caindo ao lado de seu rosto, e o resto era curto, e todo espetado atrás de sua cabeç pegou meu irmão no colo, e este, distraidamente, começou a brincar com seu cabelo, dando pequenas risadinhas. O homem riu junto, e me pergunto novamente qual era meu nome.

- É Luiza, moço, e esse é o Leonardo, meu irmão!

- Então porque ele te chamou de Táta?

- Não sei – respondi, dando de ombros – ele me chama assim desde que aprendeu a falar...

- E quantos anos vocês tem?

- eu tenho cinco, e ele tem dois, eu acho... são dois, né, Léo? – e ele respondeu falando "si" e um "doiiis!" depois.

- E onde estão seus pais?

Eu prendi a respiração. E num ímpeto, contei tudo aquele desconhecido, e ele ouviu com muita atenção. Na hora nem pensei o que estava fazendo, e nem no chato conselho de minha mãe "Nunca fale com estranhos!". Eu estava com medo, em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, e com muita fome!

E por incrível que pareça, ele me perguntou:

- Como era o nome do seu mundo?

- Planeta Terra – falei, como se estivesse falando o resultado de um grande cálculo matemático.

- Eu vou resolver isso agora! Mas primeiro preciso levar vocês para um lugar seguro... e vocês devem estar com fome, não estou certo? – o homem falou, olhando para o horizonte, – Sei o lugar perfeito... – e pegou minha mão, me guiando para algum lugar dentro do vilarejo.


	3. Amigos

No segundo dia, eu e Kairi já éramos bem amigas. Até meu irmão deu um "oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hahahaha!" para ela! Ela me fez todo tipo de pergunta sobre o nosso mundo, e eu respondi tudo o que eu podia me lembrar. Mas ela falou uma coisa que eu não havia percebido ainda. Eu não estava falando português... eu estava falando inglês! Eu já sabia os números em inglês, então eu finalmente percebi que eu havia trocado de idioma! Mas como isso? Eu não sabia falar em inglês, quanto mais português! Mas com tantos mistérios, esse foi para a conta "descobrir em um futuro próximo".

No terceiro dia, resolvemos brincar de investigar. Era bem tarde, umas 6 horas da tarde, e nós saímos da mansão, escondidas. Só que Leonardo ficou chorando (a única coisa que ele sabia fazer nesses últimos dias) e batendo na nossa janela do quarto, então tivemos que voltar para buscar ele, e seguimos de novo na nossa pequena 'missão': olhar em volta e ver se a areia da praia era branquinha.

Nós duas, com o meu irmão a tiracolo, saímos correndo agachadas, como se estivéssemos fugindo da prisão.

Quando chegamos na praia, ofegantes, caímos no chão dando risada e fizemos anjinhos de areia.

Depois, eu me sentei, e comecei a falar:

- Tudo bem, o que a gente descobriu até agora?

Kairi cruzou os braços, e falou com uma cara pensativa:

- Estamos numa ilha, viemos de outro mundo, eu perdi a memória, moramos com o Prefeito de Destiny Islands, as casinhas daqui são bonitinhas... que mais? – ela terminou de enumerar.

- Tem aqueles dois meninos que te acharam também, o de cabelo branco e o outro de cabelo espetado...

- É mesmo! – e, me olhando misteriosamente, falou:

- Vamos procurar eles?

- A não!

- Ué? Porque não? Assim a gente também descobre mais coisas, e podemos até ser amigos!

- Não, não e não!

Ela então começou a me olhar com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança, e não resistindo, eu concordei levemente com a cabeça. Ela deu um pulo e começou a fazer uma dançinha estranha, e, rindo dela, virei para meu irmão para o avisar:

- Presta atenção Léo, a gente vai brinca de esconde-esconde! – e ele repetiu 'condi-condi!' – É, isso mesmo... Vamos? – ele bateu as mãozinhas, e ficou de pé.

Nós quase não tivemos que procurar, o que fez perder toda a graça. Eles estavam logo adiante, lutando com espadas de madeira. Eu e Kairi ficamos observando por um tempo, enquanto Léo fazia audíveis sons de 'iaaaa!' Ou 'hiyaaaa!', tentando imitar eles.

Uma hora eles pararam, provavelmente para descansar, e nos viram. O garoto de cabelo espetado puxou o de cabelo branco, e os dois vieram aos tropeços até a gente, até que o de cabelo espetado caiu de cara bem na nossa frente.

Tirando ele, todos nós rimos. Ele se levantou, e passando a mão atrás da cabeça, disse:

- hehe... Oi! Vocês são as crianças novas, não são? – e eu, quase morrendo de timidez, respondi com a voz fraca: - É...

O de cabelo branco falou:

- Eu sou Riku, e este palhaço aqui é o Sora! – No que Sora respondeu com um "Ei! Eu não sou palhaço!". Kairi respondeu por nós:

- Meu nome é Kairi, essa é a Luiza e ele é o Leonardo!

Riku nos analisou por um bom tempo, antes de perguntar:

- Kairi, você está bem? Porque foi um tombo e tanto! De algum jeito você caiu para fora da nave, e foi de cabeça direto na água! Se Sora não tivesse nadado até lá, acho que você se afogaria!

"Então foi assim que ela perdeu a memória!" eu pensei.

- Estou bem sim, agora! Muito obrigada, Sora!

Ele ficou meio vermelho, e respondeu um inaudível "não tem de quê..."

E nós ficamos em silêncio novamente. Foi quando meu irmão conseguiu alcançar o que ele estava tentando: a espada de Sora, um pouco à frente de nós. Só que meu irmão é meio estabanado, e conseguiu – não sei como – acertar a minha cabeça com a espada. Depois disso, eles nos chamaram para assistir uma partida, mas não deu muito certo, porque nós conversamos muito, e pelo o que eu percebi Sora não tirava os olhos de Kairi, então ele apanhou constantemente, até gritar 'chega!' e correr para o mar de roupa e tudo. Logo, nós quatro (Léo tinha medo da água) estávamos ensopados até os ossos, rindo feito bobos. Ficamos deitados naquele solzinho de tarde, e ele era tão quente que logo estávamos secos de novo. O folgado do meu irmão, aproveitando a deixa de eu estar sentada de pernas cruzadas, e se aninhou no meu colo até dormir, abraçado no meu pescoço. Depois de vários "ah! Que bonitinho!" vindos de Kairi, eles finalmente nos deixaram em paz.

Então ficamos ali, até anoitecer. Quando eu percebi o quão tarde era, falei que a gente precisava ir, e os meninos resolveram nos acompanhar. Riku me ajudou, colocando Léo de cavalinho em suas costas, onde ele nem se mexeu.

Chegamos na porta de casa, e Riku me deu meu irmão, enquanto Sora terminava de tagarelar uma incrível história sobre como eles acharam uma caverna escondida, a qual eu nem estava prestando atenção.

- Tchau, meninos! – eu falei, dando um sorrisinho

- Amanhã encontrem a gente lá na praia de novo! Depois do almoço! – Pediu Sora.

- Tudo bem... – Kairi respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, e entramos em casa.

Fomos recebidas pela governanta Regis, e ela não estava nem um pouco contente. Depois de termos de nos explicar umas oitocentas vezes para ela e para Kiraya, ele nos perguntou:

- Mas vocês são amigos, agora?

- É...amigos... – respondeu Kairi, olhando pela janela.


	4. Água!

Cinco anos depois...

O sol do meio-dia batia forte na minha janela. "Ainda bem que não tem escola hoje!", pensei.

Levantei-me, e fiz o mesmo de todo sábado: me troquei, escovei os dentes, penteei os cabelos, chacoalhei meu irmão até ele acordar, e entrei berrando bom-dia no quarto de Kairi, no qual ela sempre me respondia com uma almofadada na cara (só teve uma vez que ela me jogou seu tênis, que por pouco não me acertou).

Olhando para mim com uma cara de "vou te matar", falou:

- Porque você sempre me acorda berrando?

- É porque senão você não acorda – e nisso, ela voltou a deitar, então arranquei os chinelos e comecei a pular feito uma louca em sua cama, fazendo ela quase cair.

- Vaaaaamos! Levanta! Hoje a gente vai fazer o bolo de aniversário do Riku! Vai, vai, vaiiiii! – enchi o saco dela, até ela cair da cama – literalmente – e sair bufando até o banheiro. O problema é que ela tinha um relógio no banheiro, e quando viu que a acordei ao meio-dia, deu um audível berro de "agora é que eu te mato!".

Eu saí correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas agüentavam (o que não era muito rápido), e entrei na cozinha ofegante e dando risada. Kairi apareceu logo depois, visivelmente mau-humorada, e se largou na cadeira na outra ponta da mesa. Eu lhe dei um sorriso amarelo, e ela começou a dar risada, e acho que seu mau-humor acabou.

E é claro Regis entrou, como sempre, reclamando da bagunça que a gente fazia todo dia. Meu irmão entrou logo depois, falando boa-tarde.

Meu irmão é bem alto para sua idade. Com apenas sete anos, ele já era da quase da altura de Kairi. Não que Kairi fosse muito alta, eu era uma cabeça mais alta que ela, perdendo somente para Riku, que era quase uma cabeça mais alto que eu. Sora era de minha altura e a gente vivia competindo para ver quem crescia mais, e eu sempre ganhava.

Meu irmão tinha os cabelos cor de carvão, curtinho mais cheio, todo enroladinho. Ele tinha um bom porte físico, vivia de chinelo e usava a mesma roupa por uns cinco dias. Ele era viciado em jogos de videogame, mas isso eu era também.

Meus cabelos cresceram, batendo quase no meio das costas, ele sempre fora meio enroladinho, mas agora nas pontas formava grandes cachinhos castanhos, só que o usava sempre preso. Eu nunca usava a mesma roupa por mais de dois dias, e meu costume com a natação não acabou, tanto é que agora eu treinava para valer, muito forte, numa academia no centro da cidade. De final de semana eu sempre competia, e meu técnico falava que eu iria ter futuro nisso, pois eu sempre ganhava de lavada das outras meninas (e até de alguns meninos também).

Kairi, ao contrário de mim, cortou o cabelo bem curtinho, e quanto mais ela crescia, mais seus olhos pareciam ficar lilás. Ela era um pouco patricinha às vezes, mas era arteira igual eu e vivia se metendo em confusões, como da vez que ela quebrou a janela do Senhor Clearwutter.

Depois do nosso café-da-manhã/almoço, nós fomos pegar nossos aventais, enquanto Léo ficava sentado só observando. Hoje era aniversário de onze anos de Riku, e resolvemos fazer um bolo surpresa para ele. Sem ajuda, é claro! Até que nós sabíamos cozinhar bem, porque a gente vivia fugindo para a cozinha para aprender alguma coisa... Papai nunca gostava, mas nós gostávamos!

Então, começamos a preparar. Ovos, farinha, fermento... chamamos Regis para por no forno, e ficamos sentadas observando o bolo crescer. Nem preciso dizer que estávamos sujas até as canelas...

Depois, Hirina (a cozinheira) veio nos ajudar a colocar a cobertura, o chatily e os moranguinhos por cima... estava tudo perfeito! Colocamos na geladeira, e saímos para ir para a praia, sem antes nos trocarmos.

Chegamos lá, pegamos o barco para 'nossa' ilha (Léo foi para a casa de algum amigo dele, jogar videogame...) encontramos com Tidus e Wakka, e começamos a conversar. Perto das duas horas, Riku e Sora apareceram, e nós enviamos uma piscadela cúmplice para o segundo, e eu acho que ele entendeu.

Era fácil esconder esse tipo de coisa de Riku, porque além de ser um ano mais velho que a gente, ele ainda está uma série acima na escola, e nós estamos em intervalos diferentes, facilitando ainda mais as coisas. Ele era o primeiro de nós a fazer aniversário, dia 23 de março, depois vinha Kairi (uma das poucas coisas de que ela lembrava) dia 21 de abril, aí o Léo dia 30 de abril, eu dia 16 de maio, e por último, Sora, dia 4 de agosto.

Fizemos o de sempre: brincamos, tomamos sol, brincamos mais um pouco... mais um dia normal.

Quando deram umas sete horas, Kairi foi embora com o pretexto de ter de fazer um trabalho para seu curso de flauta, mas na verdade foi buscar o bolo. Eu tomei uma ducha ali mesmo, e me arrumei com a roupa que eu tinha trazido. Enquanto Riku foi tomar a ducha dele, seus pais chegaram, alguns amigos que Sora convidou, e eu fiz uma fogueira (uma das vantagens de se viver numa praia é que toda hora acontece um luau, ou aquela rodinha para comer marshmellows). Kairi veio correndo feito uma louca com meu irmão ao seu encalço, e quando Riku saiu da ducha, todos nós gritamos "Surpresaaa!".

Eu não sei se ele ficou surpreso, porque eu e Kairi adoramos fazer festa para os outros...

Foi chegando mais gente, e num ponto a nossa ilha ficou praticamente lotada, mas estavam todos se divertindo e isso era o que importava. Riku veio nos agradecer um milhão de vezes, e uma hora nós cinco sentamos em volta da fogueira que eu tinha feito.

Mas a seguir eu vi uma coisa curiosa, e resolvi chamar meu irmão para ver se eu não estava imaginando coisas. Ali, na sombra da fogueira, pareciam estar três minúsculos seres, de grandes olhos amarelos e uma boca aparentemente "rasgada". Meu irmão confirmou o fato, e quando eles começaram a se mexer, saindo da sombra, nós nos levantamos e os seguimos.

- O que você acha que é aquilo, Lu?

- Não faço a mínima idéia – falei, quando nós estávamos bem longe do grupo, - mas de alguma forma isso me faz lembrar daquela noite com a mamãe e o papai...

- É, eu também tenho a mesma sensação... Vamos mais rápido! – ele disse, me puxando pela mão, - talvez nós finalmente conseguimos descobrir alguma coisa de útil!

E nós dois nos apressamos. Corremos até chegar ao outro lado da ilha, e era verdade: aqueles seres realmente existiam, e pareciam ser feitos de pura maldade.

Mas antes de nós conseguirmos pensar na palavra "pá", um deles investiu contra nós, fazendo um belo arranhão no braço de meu irmão. Eu fiquei apavorada demais, mas mesmo assim quando outro veio me atacar, eu pulei para o lado, chegando um pouco perto da água. Apareceram mais, e antes de pudermos fazer qualquer coisa, eu e Léo estávamos cercados. Eu peguei umas pedras que havia perto de mim, e comecei a atirar contra eles.

- Mais que diabos... – Léo começou a falar, tendo que parar para desviar mais uma vez, - Eles são muitos! Mas o que são eles?

- Como é que eu vou saber?, - falei entre os dentes, - mas eu acho que é melhor eles não nos acertarem!

- Uma tarefa praticamente impossível... – Ele respondeu, já suando um pouco. Em um certo momento, acho que tinha uns vinte a nossa volta, e se não fosse pelo fato de nós brincarmos de lutinha e tiro ao alvo todo dia, acho que nós já estaríamos mortos.

Eles foram nos empurrando cada vez mais perto da água, até que chegou um momento em que eu já estava até as canelas nela. Eu e ele estávamos virados um de costas para o outro, tentando desesperadamente desviar daquelas investidas.

Então algo aconteceu. Eu não sei como, mas acho que quando um daqueles bichinhos acertou meu irmão, fazendo ele cair e chorar, alguma coisa explodiu dentro de mim. Foi como se eu estivesse com dor de barriga, e algo invisível começou a "puxar" meu umbigo, e no segundo seguinte, percebi que eu tinha água flutuando em volta de mim.

Isso mesmo, flutuando!

Uma idéia veio a minha cabeça, e eu comecei a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares com os braços, e a água simplesmente seguiu eles. Então, numa explosão de raiva, eu fiz um movimento como se estivesse jogando um frisbee, e a água atacou todos aqueles seres, fazendo eles sumir. Só que no lugar deles, apareceram mais, e eu fiquei desesperada. A exaustão estava tomando meu corpo, e lentamente aquele poder estava escapando de minha mãos. De relance, pude ver que Léo estava de pé ao meu lado, e aquelas pedrinhas também flutuavam em volta dele, na qual ele não parava de atirar. Assim ficamos por um bom tempo, até alguém finalmente aparecer para nos ajudar.

Lá estava Riku, com sua espada de madeira na mão. Ele veio correndo, gritando "Vocês de novo não!", e os atacou. Riku era um ótimo espadachim, e com todos aqueles anos de treino com o Sora, ele investia e atacava como um furacão, chutando e socando ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente eles desapareceram. A água a minha volta desabou, junto com as pedrinhas. Eu sentia meu corpo todo mole, como se estivesse corrido uma maratona de vinte quilômetros. Meu irmão ao meu lado estava tremendo e falando palavras incoerentes, e eu olhei para Riku. Havia um brilho que eu não sabia distinguir em seus olhos. Ele largou a espada e veio ao meu encontro.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Si...Sim... – e eu caí molemente para frente. Ele me aparou bem a tempo, indo comigo para um canto, para eu me sentar.

- Como você fez aquilo? Toda aquela água, e o Léo com aquelas pedras em sua volta...

- Não sei... foi como se eu já soubesse fazer aquilo há muito tempo...

- É... – Léo concordou.

- Não é a primeira vez que essas coisas aparecem aqui... há uma semana atrás, eles me atacaram, e foi uma sorte de eu estar com minha espada... – Riku respondeu, olhando novamente para o mar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. O que havia acontecido? Léo olhou para mim com uma cara de dor, mas mesmo assim falou com uma voz animada:

- Lu, a gente consegue controlar os elementos! Como em um videogame! Porque olha: você fez aquelas manobras com a água, e eu fiz com as pedrinhas, que derivam da terra! Não é legal?

- É, acho que sim...vem, vamos voltar para a festa...

Os dois concordaram comigo. Mas era verdade... eu controlava, de alguma maneira, a água.


End file.
